


Intimacy, Is Only The Beginning

by CheekysMagic



Series: The Perks of Cliff Jumping [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Intimacy, M/M, Marking, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rimming, Romantic Tension, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sexual Tension, Someone Help Will Graham, They're both so gay its not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will survive the fall of 'The Wrath of The Lamb' but when they wake, they find themselves feeling very different. </p><p>Especially about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to an ongoing series which will lead onto my latest fic 'To Lose You'
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Not like I posted this at two in morning or anything. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3

“Hannibal?”

“Yes Will?”

“Are, are we alive?”

“I would think so Will, unless we are finding ourselves talking beyond the grave”

Will stifled a chuckle despite the ache in his shoulder and the wound in his cheek, he turned over onto his side where they lay on the shore of the beach. There was sand covering him where his skin had been soaked by the ocean, almost like an irritating grit that would not leave. 

His whole body was shaking, cold from the icy temperatures of the water that kept sloshing on him as the waves turned in and out in their glorious cycle. He smiled when he saw Hannibal turn his head to look at him, equally damaged but still alive.

He was alive and that’s all that mattered. 

“Why did you throw us off the cliff, Will?” 

The man in question froze for a moment before he relaxed, smiling again. “Because I knew, I knew that I had lost myself. I’m no longer the man I once was Hannibal and it wasn’t until I killed Dolarhyde that I realised that”

“Did you intend to kill us?” Will shook his head, a weak arm lifting up so that he could place his hand on Hannibal’s cheek, he was cold by the water but he knew there was still blood pumping in his veins. 

“In a way, I wanted to die with you Hannibal but at the same time, a small part of me wanted to remain alive. To see what would happen next”

Hannibal smiled, his chest still heaving as there was still ocean in his lungs but he tried his best to remain relaxed in front of Will, as not to alarm him that he was showing weakness. 

“And what do you think?” He asked with genuine curiosity, moving closer to Will so that their faces were inches apart. Hannibal wanted to feel his breath, feel that he was still alive. Feel him like he had before they had fallen off the cliff. 

“What do I think of what has happened next?” Will questioned and then furrowing his brows with thought when he saw that Hannibal had nodded at him. “I guess I have no objections to what has happened. You’re here, people think we’re dead and Dolarhyde no longer roams above us. So I guess I’m happy that I am alive”

Moving himself so that he could rest his hand on Will’s cheek, he felt the wet of water and blood that poured from the wound in his flesh caused by Dolarhyde god knows how long ago. He shifted his hand back and sucked on his thumb where the blood coated it, Will looking on in fascination. 

“Does blood taste different to you? Does it have an elegance to it? Or is something more intimate?” 

Hannibal stopped sucking his thumb and stared at Will curiously, wondering where the hell these questions were coming from and deciding that it must have been him hitting his head when they had impacted the water. “We should go Will, before the tide pulls us in again. We are lucky she had been so merciful tonight or we may not be lying here”

The younger man watched him momentarily as he struggled to sit up, coughing up the water that had been sitting in his lungs and then taking in a large breath of the sweet and salty ocean air around them. Will had never really noticed until he’d been standing in Hannibal’s arms, that the man in front of him was purely beautiful. 

He too sat up, hacking whatever was in his chest and breathing heavily while he kept his eyes firmly on Hannibal since the older man was busying himself with wiping off the sand that had coated his skin and clothes. 

Because he was so entranced, he hadn’t even noticed when Hannibal had started doing the same for him. His soft hands brushing off the grit as gently as he could on his face and around his wound while his blue eyes stared softly at his face. Almost as if he were celebrating him as his saviour. 

Hannibal was anything but a saviour though and therefore, Will was quick to get that thought out of his mind.  
With each other’s help, they both stood, limping and aching but here they were. Soaking wet and shaking but they were stood together. Just like they had been when they had been standing at the top of the cliff. 

“Where do we go from here?” Will asked Hannibal as they started to walk, resting on each other to make sure they didn’t fall over.  
Hannibal turned to him and smiled, running his hands through Will’s salty curls as they made their way towards a small staircase on the cliffside that would take them to higher land. “I have a place in mind, but first let us go back to the house from whence we fell. We need to bathe and bandage our wounds”

Nodding at him to show he understood Hannibal’s priorities, Will made no effort to argue with him and together they made the difficult journey up the stairs. 

When they were back in the house, modesty had suddenly not become part of their relationship anymore. Will watching as Hannibal pulled off his jumper with the utmost care since his bullet wound was still bleeding and the material had stuck to it. 

A man’s torso was something that Will had seen a lot of in his day, but nothing could prepare him for when Hannibal dropped his trousers and when his underwear soon followed with them. Will had never considered himself attracted to men before, but with Hannibal, there had been an exception. 

Because Hannibal was no ordinary man. 

He was about to remove his own shirt when Hannibal suddenly came up to him, almost boasting his nudity as he helped him unbutton the material button by button. Will couldn’t help but admit it was helpful. 

His belt came next, by now by sheer exhaustion alone, Will had his head resting on Hannibal’s shoulder as he just allowed him to get on with what he needed to do. 

There felt no awkward tension between them, that this felt normal, almost natural to both men. That here they were, stood in nothing but their bare skin and yet, they did not shy away from each other as Will’s eyes traveled down and Hannibal’s copied. 

“Shall we get washed up then?” Hannibal said out the blue, snapping Will out of the moment and with that his eyes snapping up too. “Y-yes, I think that would be best” He managed to say, trying to mask his own embarrassment by acting casual. 

Despite the fact he already knew that Hannibal could see through his ruse. 

The bath was run and Hannibal helped Will into it. The water smelled like soap and herbs, something he could only assume that Hannibal had constructed, in a bid to perhaps quicken the healing of his wounds. 

His hair was washed, Hannibal’s fingers delicately threading through his locks as if they were grass that was not worthy of being pulled. Will closed his eyes, relaxing into the beautiful sensation it gave him.

A sponge was lifted out of the water, pressed gently against Will’s face as it dabbed at the stab wound that was thankfully ceasing in its bleeding. Will grunted slightly as it hurt but soon relaxed once he realised that Hannibal knew what he was doing. 

The needle and thread were just as painful as he hooked them through his flesh and sewed the hole shut, giving Will the relief he needed. His shoulder followed in the bathing and sewing process until it was Hannibal’s turn to be treated. 

Hannibal lay himself back in the bath, closing his eyes and smiling when he felt Will gently dabbing his wound in the side of his abdomen and then with shaking hands, managed to sew it shut and do the same with his back. 

But the older man did not simply exit the bath, he allowed himself to lie there and appreciate the sensations of Will washing his hair. His hands were clumsier, but they were definitely therapeutic. 

When Hannibal opened his eyes, he came to notice that Will was staring at the marks on his throat made by Dolarhyde attempting to strangle him, his foam covered fingers leaning in and tracing over the lines. 

Almost as if he admired the work done to leave them there, so dominant. 

“Will, are your ideas about me still the same?”

Will turned his head to look at him and a small smile appeared on his face. “No Hannibal, I have already said that the man I once was, is gone. I see things in a different light. Things that I once saw as darkness, are now being perceived as being much brighter than I first anticipated”

“Tell me Will” Hannibal started, taking hold of Will’s hand and inspecting the scars made on his knuckles where he had used them to kill Randall all those years ago. “What things are you seeing in a different light?”

The younger man smiled at him, almost grinned as he bared his teeth, shifting to rinse Hannibal’s hair of the suds that coated it before moving his hands back into the other man’s grasp since he found comfort in them being there. “Murder. That is something I can no longer see being darkness, you have opened me up to the light of that practice Hannibal. No longer can I go back to condemning those who commit it”

Hannibal nodded at him, his fingers running delicately over Will’s hands as he expected him to say more.

“You, you as well Hannibal. I can no longer see you, as this darkened being. A wendigo I suppose, a monster who feeds on human flesh to survive. No, you’re no longer a monster Hannibal”

“What am I now, Will?” Hannibal asked, his voice soft as he squeezed his hand and stared intimately into Will’s eyes, seeing the emotion that was building in them as Will contemplated his answer. 

He swallowed thickly, blinking rapidly as tears filled his eyes. Still attempting to comprehend this new reality he was sinking slowly into with Hannibal Lecter. 

“You’re a friend, Hannibal” Will tenderly whispered, his hand squeezing just as hard on Hannibal’s as he moved himself closer to him. “You’re a person I can trust, someone who I cannot live without” He moved even closer, his heart quickening in pace as his and Hannibal’s eyes refused to break contact. 

“You, are the one person who bodes my very existence and I know, that wherever you go Hannibal. From now on, I will follow you. We died together and I want, I want to make sure it remains that way” 

“You want us to die? Is that what you’re saying Will?”

“No, I want… I want us together Hannibal. In this new reality, only you and me can exist” Will leaned in dangerously close to Hannibal Lecter’s face, his lips pressing gingerly against the other man’s as he made effort to kiss him. 

Hannibal reciprocated, being careful not to frighten him as if he were a deer approaching from the forest, their lips moved in unison and it was soft. It was finding boundary, finding newfound intimacy and finding a new step between them both. 

When they parted, Will opened his eyes and he seemed almost ashamed at what he had just done but Hannibal smiled at him, hoping it would reassure him. “Is this what you want Will?” Hannibal queried gently, his hand cupping his face and his thumb stroking his cheek. 

Will blinked slowly, his throat moving as he swallowed and his mouth hanging open to breathe as his lungs had seemed to have lost their function. “I would like nothing more, to have this Hannibal. Is… Is this what you want?" 

The older man smiled more, pulling the other man closer as he chastely pressed their lips together again, already he could feel Will growing in confidence as their kiss was much more intimate this time. 

“If it meant being with you Will, I would gladly accept this life”


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! 
> 
> Here we find a feral Will, desperately trying to cling on to the last remaining fragments of his heterosexuality by repeatedly shutting Hannibal down by telling him 'no homo'.
> 
> But we all know that is not going to work with Hannibal ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated my lovelies! <3

When they had both dried off, Hannibal tended to Will’s now stitched wounds by carefully bandaging them and then doing his own as well. 

It wasn’t an unfamiliar sight to see Will covered in injuries from head to toe, thinking back to when Chiyoh had thrown him off the train, or when he had attempted to cut his head open. Whatever the case, Will never did have any luck, especially with his face. 

Though of course, that didn’t mean that it wasn’t still utterly beautiful to Hannibal. 

Hannibal found clothes for them both, Will smiling at him gratefully when he realised that the clothes in his hands were from his home. He appreciated the gesture that Hannibal had actually bothered to go to Maryland and steal his clothes; it just meant more comfort for Will. 

When they were both dressed, Will looked outside towards the blood-soaked body of Dolarhyde who lay on the porch, his teeth grazing at his lower lip as he was worried Hannibal would leave him there. 

“So, what do you plan to do with him?” Will asked nonchalantly as he walked up to Hannibal, watching the way he carefully buttoned up his coat and tried to keep himself looking as neat as possible. 

Hannibal smiled at him and patted Will gently on the shoulder before he walked outside, he was there for at least twenty minutes before he arrived back. Looking quite tired as he must have dragged him towards the cliffside. 

“You know I could have helped you? I may have a stab wound in my shoulder but I can still help you Hannibal. I’m not weak”

Noticing that Will was riled up or at least annoyed with his reluctance to involve Will in his riddance of Dolarhyde, Hannibal simply nodded his head, hanging it low. “I know you’re not weak Will, but if we’re to make it where we need to go. I need all of your strength”

Will felt that his comment was more of an attempt to butter him up but he said nothing more on the matter since right now was not the time to start another argument with Hannibal. 

“Is there a reason you’re not telling me where we’re going?” The younger man queried when they got into the car, Hannibal starting the engine and then glancing over at Will with this excited look in his eyes that had the muscles in Will’s stomach pulling tightly. 

“Can’t tell you, it’ll ruin the surprise” 

Hannibal pulled out of the driveway of the cliffside house that had wanted to make their home and Will watched as it got smaller and smaller in his view out the rear-view mirror. 

It felt like hours in which they were on the road before Hannibal spoke again. Will had been staring at the trees, contemplating counting their leaves he was becoming so bored. 

His attempts to guess where the hell Hannibal was taking him beginning to bore him as well. 

“So, why did you kiss me back at the house Will?”

Choking on his own saliva as Will heard Hannibal’s abrupt question, he turned to look at him, feeling irritated that he hadn’t exactly brought that up gently. “I-I’m sorry?”  
Hannibal smirked to himself and then turned his head to look at Will with a smug expression before going back to facing the road as they turned a corner around a country road. 

“Well, people don’t just kiss each other for no reason Will. Usually it is an affectionate gesture, even more affectionate when the kiss is placed upon the lips. You must have had a reason for it”

Will swallowed thickly which allowed his adams apple to bob, Hannibal seeing it from the corner of his eyes which had him shifting in his seat before adjusting himself to appear comfortable. Will’s eyes darted about, his mind trying to come up with an answer that didn’t make him sound like an idiot. 

He leaned forward in his seat and ran his hands through his hair, biting down on his lower lip in a nervous fashion since he hated it when Hannibal questioned him incessantly. 

“Are you having trouble answering me Will?” The older man chided, a smirk on his face as he went to glance at him again and almost laughed when he saw the struggle poor Will was going through. 

Hearing his comment, Will simply glared at him and then took in a large breath, leaning back against the car seat as he finally felt confident in the words that were about to slip from his mouth. “It was affectionate. Very much so, Hannibal. You changed me, I was obliged to thank you of course and I felt a kiss was the most appropriate way to go about it” 

Hannibal nodded at him, going up a large hill which Will was shocked the car could even manage to scale it was so steep. “So you were thanking me? Well, you are welcome Will. 

Though I am sure you have thanked me before and not kissed me” He heard Will huff beside him and a large smile appeared on his face. 

“Why do you care anyway? I already know you love me, do you expect me to suddenly feel the same?”

Will was bitter in the way he phrased his words, maybe even so harsh that the younger man felt he’d gone a little too far there with Hannibal.  
But Hannibal seemed unfazed by his spitting and instead, just nodded at him again. “I know that you know Will. I made sure you knew”

This caused Will to sigh again, chewing his lower lip in frustration and pinching his brow with his forefinger and thumb. “Why? I feel I know the answer but tell me anyway Hannibal. Why do you want me to know?” They were nearing the top of the hill at this point, Will could feel they were getting closer to their chosen destination. 

Expecting an answer, Will was shocked to have no feedback from Hannibal. They were left with this silence that to the younger man was very uncomfortable and yet he was made to brush it off. Heaving a sigh and then staring out the car window again. 

At the top of this very secluded hill, stood a very small wood cabin that seemed almost abandoned in its use as Hannibal parked the car outside it. Will felt a spark of curiosity to know why Hannibal had chosen this specific location and to what this cabin had meant to Hannibal if he had used it before. 

The silence was carried out of the car with them alongside their bags as they walked towards the cabin and Hannibal pulled out his keys, unlocking the door and opening it for them both as they wandered in. 

Will inhaled deeply, the hairs on his body standing on end when he got the familiar smell of damp forest musk and the remnants of smoke that must have come from the fireplace that was situated in the living room. 

“This is quite a place” Will muttered in order to make conversation since this silence with Hannibal was becoming quite unnerving to him now. He was worried he had gone too far back there in the car and that he may have actually quite upset Hannibal. 

“Indeed she is, this was my parents’ back when we holidayed in America. We only went once but I remember it vividly” Hannibal said though his voice didn’t have the same happy ring to it which again only furthered Will’s worry. “The bedrooms are through there if you would like to make yourself at home”

And with that, Hannibal wandered away from him and down the hallway to where Will assumed was the kitchen. 

Hours passed after they had arrived at the cabin and Will had managed to get the fire lit and was currently stood in front of it, getting himself warm as the temperature had severely plummeted after the sun had set, leaving them to watch as their breath materialised in front of them whenever they exhaled. 

Will was adorned in his nightshirt and his boxers, it was getting closer to midnight and he was desperate for sleep so this attire was quite appropriate. 

But yet, he wasn’t tired and therefore, there he was stood. Hoping that Hannibal would emerge from his room and stop this petty display that he seemed to be taking part of. 

The door creaked and Will looked over his shoulder, a small smile placing itself on his face as he saw Hannibal leaving his room with a more casual wear on his part. A simple jumper and pyjama pants which if anything, made this cabin feel a little more homely for Will. 

“Hello Will” Lecter gently said as he walked over to him to stand beside him at the fire, staring straight into the flames that licked and stroked at the sides of the chimney, coating it in black ash which Will knew Hannibal would probably clean up once the fire had gone out. 

Will glanced over at Hannibal and smiled slightly before going back to his neutral expression. “Hello Hannibal, have you finally come out of seclusion?” He heard Hannibal chuckle to himself and then inhale deeply as if he was going to say something.  
But he didn’t, again they were plunged back into his silence which if anything, Will was finding himself growing tired of. 

“I apologise for my words before, back in the car. I was upset, confused and frustrated. I wasn’t rational in the way I thought and I apologise for that Hannibal. I did not mean to hurt you”

Again, there was quiet between them but Will felt as if the awkwardness had lifted slightly once he had apologised to Lecter. Hannibal turned to face him and he gave him a genuine smile which almost seemed tender, causing Will’s heart to flutter. “I forgive you Will, even if you did not hurt me. I forgive you because you want to repent and I’ll let you repent”

Will cocked his head almost like a curious puppy and his eyebrows quirked and then frowned as he did not know that he was repenting. He wasn’t desperate to apologise to 

Hannibal; he just didn’t want to stay in this cabin knowing that they may never speak. 

The older man noticed this and a gentle sigh passed his lips. “Will, your apology is sincere is it not? Usually you only apologise sincerely if you want something from me. What is it that you want from me?”

Now Will could feel himself panicking. Hannibal was reading his signals wrong and that was a first for him. He didn’t want anything other than conversation from him, why was he assuming that he wanted more from him? 

Leaning back on the balls of his bare feet and keeping his eyes locked onto the fire, Will almost hoped that Hannibal would allow the conversation to disperse so that he wouldn’t have to answer him and yet he could feel the other man’s eyes on him. 

Will glanced over quickly and his face flushed, feeling just as warm as the fire in front of him. He’d seen the look in Hannibal’s eyes. They were filled with hunger. 

_**Hunger for him.**_

_Hannibal Lecter was hungry for him and Will had no idea what to do._


	3. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is beginning to accept that his feelings towards Hannibal are becoming much more intimate. 
> 
> Hannibal takes his time with him as he accepts this. 
> 
> Things are starting to heat up. 
> 
> (also thank you for all the love that this fic is getting, I love it!)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

_“Hannibal…”_

_“Yes Will?”_

_“Is this… Is this all you wanted?”_

_“No Will, there is so much more that I want from you. If you are willing to give it to me”_

The fire seemed to grow stronger as it ate more of the wood. Will could see it growing, the core beating faster than the pace of Will’s own heart. His abstinence to Hannibal’s company was wearing off.

It was wearing off the moment he saw the look in Hannibal’s eyes. The hunger that burned in them, almost as aggressive as the fire before them. 

“I-I think I m-might head to my room. I-I’m quite tired” Will stammered, feeling jittery with nerves as he turned around and attempted to leave Hannibal’s overwhelming company. 

He made it only four steps before Hannibal grabbed hold of his arm. 

Will stopped and turned his head to look at him, staring directly into Hannibal’s eyes to see that their fire had only grown more. His throat became dry and he was quick to swallow to moisten it again, Hannibal’s eyes flickering down to watch it bob before their eyes met again. 

“What do you want from me Will?” 

Hannibal had asked his question again, one that Will was hoping to get away with not answering. His heart was aching from its incessant pounding and his head was spinning with the feeling of going light-headed. What this man was doing to him, felt entirely new. 

The intimacy that he had felt with Hannibal in that cliffside house, was completely different here in the fire-lit rooms of the wooden cabin where he felt so at home. So familiar and yet so strange to him at the same time. It only made his head spin more. 

“Tell me Will. I know you want to” Oh god he wanted to tell him. Minutes ago his mind was swimming with denial and yet now, it screamed the name ‘Hannibal Lecter’. 

“I…” Will began, his voice seemingly strained despite him not having spoken for at least five minutes. “...I want to know Hannibal. What are your intentions with me?”

His last words were dark, the syllables curled and knotted on his tongue like the stem of a cherry. There was flirtation in his tone, his pupils had become dilated and his face was flush and hot. Will knew what was happening to him and yet, he was curious to see how far he could go. 

“My intentions, Will?” 

The man in question nodded, eyes still deeply set on Hannibal’s as he awaited his answer. 

Hannibal smirked at him and let go of his arm, his fingers tracing down the softness of his skin before he took hold of his hand. He brought it up to his face, pressing his knuckles against his lips and kissing them delicately. Will could feel himself aching for Hannibal, his affection proving too much as his desperation was growing for the other man. 

With his lips still pressed against his knuckles, Hannibal smirked at Will and allowed his eyes to flicker upwards towards Will’s eyes once again. “My intentions are, that I wish to make love to you Will” 

The world around Will went black and he felt himself falling. Falling faster than he had off the cliff, falling from such a height that it would take hours for him to reach his destination of landing. To hear those words, were words he had never heard from another man before let alone heard them from Hannibal Lecter. 

“You.. You wish to make love to me?” 

The older man gave a nod, placing his hand back down but not letting go of it.  
Instead, he used it to pull Will closer to him so that their bodies were nearly pressed against each other. Their faces were inches apart and Will could feel Hannibal’s breath against his lips, only allowing his body to ache more for him. 

“Do you wish to make love to me Will?” Hannibal softly whispered, his voice so tender it might as well have been him using his hands to stroke his face it brought him such intimacy. Will closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and then with a short breath, opened his eyes to look at him and he whispered delicately. “Yes. I do”

There was a laugh that left Hannibal’s lips as he placed his hand on the side of Will’s face like he had done so many times in the time that they had known each other and his thumb stroked at his cheek. “That kiss, was it you thanking me Will? Or was it something else?” Hannibal asked, sounding almost cocky which made Will tempted to punch him in their moment of affinity. 

“It was me thanking you, but I guess you could say that it was also me expressing how I feel about you Hannibal. How you make me feel”

Hannibal pressed his lips against Will’s and listened to the way his breath hitched and then relaxed, he could tell that Will was still all new to this and that Hannibal would need to be slow with him. 

He parted the kiss and smiled when he saw the way that Will was looking at him, he seemed almost lost to the world. As if the kiss itself would knock him out since his eyes looked as if they would roll back in his head. “Do I make you feel good Will? Do you feel good making me feel good?”

Will swallowed again and he nodded his head, his lashes shadowing his eyes as his shaking hands cupped Hannibal’s face and pulled him down to kiss him again and again until they needed to break for air. 

“Do you still want me to make love to you Will?” Hannibal queried, Will appreciating his approach at trying to make sure there was consent in this warm moment between them. “I would want nothing more, Hannibal..” He muttered back, a lazy grin on his face as he kissed him again. 

Hands moved slowly as both men continued to kiss in front of the fireplace, their lips tender but still chaste as they pressed them together since Will was still shy in his approach to being fully intimate with Hannibal. Hannibal’s hands moved down to then slide underneath the material of Will’s nightshirt, Will flinching at the touch but allowing himself to relax into it. 

Hannibal appreciated the way the younger man felt under his touch, his frame was built but soft at the same time. He could press into the subtle flesh and feel the build of muscle beneath it from Will’s exertions in his shed building engines and other machines back at his home in Maryland. 

His fingers dared to trace over his nipples, which were peaked from Will’s excitement and gave Hannibal temptation to play with them. He ran a fingertip of his forefinger over one of them and watched as Will froze in place momentarily, unsure whether or not to allow him to continue. 

“This will give you pleasure Will, please trust me” 

Will contemplated it, his teeth biting on his lower lip as his blue eyes happened to dart around the room. His mind must have been made up quickly though as he awkwardly grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, exposing his torso to Hannibal and the scar that ran itself over his belly. 

The older man stared at it, his fingers gingerly tracing along it while Will watched with fascination. “You do know why I did this” Hannibal gently said, his voice soft as to not show he was malicious about the injury he had caused all those years ago. 

“I know” Will simply replied, taking hold of Hannibal’s hand as it was placed flat on his stomach and bringing it up to his chest to rest on his nipple as he encouraged him to continue. “Go on, I trust you” 

Hannibal smiled at him, using his other hand to take his chin and prop it up as he kissed him again and his fingers carefully began to rub and stroke at the nub beneath them. Will’s breath hitched and a small moan escaped him, one that had Hannibal’s lids fluttering shut as he definitely needed to hear that noise again. 

“Does it feel good?” He whispered to the younger man in-between their kisses. Will just grunted, feeling his cock growing harder as Hannibal’s strokes became rougher and excited him more. He was right about it giving him pleasure. 

Deciding to move things along and test the waters more with Will, Hannibal shifted away from his lips and then pressed his own, first along the harsh stubble of his jawline and then down to the subtle and sweet flesh of his throat and neck. 

Will whined softly when he felt Hannibal kissing at his neck, feeling the way his teeth were grazing the skin and the way his breath was hot with each pant he breathed out. His whines turned into a cry when Hannibal sank his teeth into the side of his neck and then sucked, precum spotting Will’s boxers as he felt arousal spread thick within him. 

This caused Hannibal to smirk, doing it again since he had enjoyed eliciting such a reaction out of the young Will Graham. 

He lapped at the skin which was now becoming coated in Will’s perspiration, his taste salty and still slightly perfumed from the herbs he had used in the water when he had bathed Will earlier that day. 

His tongue went over his throat and then he bit down there too, Will’s eyes bulging open and his cries even louder and breathier as Hannibal found a spot where he knew he’d have to go back to.

“Are you enjoying this Will? Is this what you wanted?” 

Will could do nothing more but nod at him, biting down on his lower lip which was now red and swollen from their heated kisses beforehand. “This, this is exuberant. Intoxicating. Might even say, electrifying. Doctor Lecter”

“I am glad Will, for this is only the beginning of what I am going to do to you” And with that, Hannibal moved Will over to the sofa and gently lay him down on top of it. He removed his jumper and placed it on the ground next to them, his hair messy by the sudden action but Will found that he quite liked it looking like that. 

Their lips met again, the taste and feeling becoming almost already familiar to both men before Hannibal slid his tongue into Will’s mouth to taste him properly, his sophisticated palate wanted to add Will to his menu. 

Will’s hands though shaking and slow, travelled along Hannibal’s torso and chest. He felt the thin fur of his chest hair, the firm build of his body and the scars from past fights and battles with those who would eventually become Lecter’s victims. His body was like a book and Will was very tempted to read every tale it had to tell. 

When they needed air again, they broke apart panting and eyelids heavy with lust as Will barely looked up at Hannibal through the gaps of his eyelashes. “Are you ready for what I have to offer you next Will?” 

The younger man watched as his eyes trailed down to his crotch and suddenly Will felt himself become shy once again, his legs crossing to hide his erection which tented itself in the thin material of his boxers. 

“I’m ready, but please Hannibal. Take your time, I am new to this” 

Hannibal smiled at him, stroking his cheek as he admired his caution. 

“I will for you, Will. Anything for you”


	4. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal realise that things are getting pretty real pretty quickly. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated my lovelies! <3

Will’s eyes watched attentively as Hannibal’s head got lower and lower down his body. His lips having first started at his neck and trailing down now until they reached the waistband of his boxers. 

“Do you still want this, Will?” Hannibal asked again, a constant question to remind Will that Hannibal actually wanted his consent. Will nodded and swallowed thickly, still watching the other man as his talented fingers delicately peeled back the material of his boxers to expose the last piece of flesh he had to hide. 

He closed his eyes momentarily and threw his head back, feeling Hannibal’s eyes on him as the last of his clothing was finally pulled off and placed beside them. Will knew he was staring, admiring him and yet Will could feel nothing but embarrassment as his cheeks rushed with the heat of blood. 

“Beautiful” 

It was the only word that Hannibal whispered, his voice deep and thick with the accent that came with his Lithuanian descent. It may have been a simple expression of his admiralty towards his cock, but Will still appreciated it greatly nonetheless. 

His eyes snapped open again to gaze at Hannibal, observing the way his hand very carefully went to wrap around his length and Will had to bite down on his lip in order not to make any noise since the sight was definitely arousing, just as much as the sensation itself. 

“Have you wanted this Will? Have you often pictured me doing this?” Hannibal queried, a smirk on his face as he started to slowly move his hand up and down on his cock which already had precum starting at the tip, beading like a translucent jewel which Hannibal swiped with his thumb to then suck on to taste. 

The view of the older man touching him so intimately, it had Will’s heart pounding in his chest and his head spinning to think that this was actually happening. That his fascinations were indeed coming true. 

“Y-yes.. I have” He stuttered, eliciting a chuckle from Hannibal as he leaned down and grazed his tongue along the base of his cock, Will almost choking on his saliva at the whorish moan that escaped him. 

“Tell me Will. When have you pictured me touching you?”

A sudden frustrated sigh escaped Will and he folded his arms behind his head to make himself more comfortable. “You’re full of questions tonight, aren’t you Doctor Lecter?”

Again this made Hannibal laugh but he was quick to put a stop to Will’s cockiness by squeezing his length and jerking quite roughly, making the younger man arch his back and whimper pitifully as excitement tore itself through his body. 

“There is a lot of things I would like to know Will, I am a psychiatrist and I am prone to asking questions to understand why my patients act a certain way. Certainly you must understand why I ask a lot of questions” 

Recovering from his sudden hit from pleasure, Will glared at Lecter through his heavy lids and chewed on his lower lip to find an answer that wouldn’t make Hannibal punish him again. When nothing came to mind, he remained silent again. 

“Let’s try that again now, shall we?” The grip around Will’s length tightened and the pace at which he tugged at him became harsher to the point where Will had to bring his arms back down and grip onto the material of the couch to keep himself from squirming away from Hannibal. 

The sensations that travelled through him, like quick licks of fire that heated his very core and made him feel weak and delirious. Will could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His mouth was pooling with saliva as it fell from the corners of his mouth while his nerves were sparking like the frayed ends of an exposed wire. 

He felt so alive in this moment and yet his mind felt so far gone to the reality around him. 

“So Will, when do you picture me touching you?”

Hannibal had eased his torture on Will’s poor cock, but only just enough so that he could speak coherently without moaning. The younger man lifted his shaking head, his breathing stuttering in and out of his nose and his eyes heavy and dilated, so much so they seemed black instead of the usual blue that Hannibal was used to. 

“I-I think about you- Ah...” Will started but he was interrupted by Hannibal starting up the fast pace around his length again. “I-I think about you wh-when I t-touch myself… Every t-touch to m-my cock, every- Ah… Every moan that escapes m-me… I think of y-you making me that way”

The older man’s eyes suddenly darkened and he inhaled deeply, loosening his grip on Will’s cock and letting go as he climbed on top of Will and pressed himself against him. 

He allowed their lips to connect, a seemingly old practice now between them now as it seemed that kissing was just as necessary as breathing for them both. 

Hannibal opened his eyes and parted his lips from Will’s, staring down at him to then smile when he saw the way he was looking up at him. Pupils full, lips wet and red and his hair a glorious mess. “I will make sure your fantasies come true Will. I would like nothing more to fulfil your needs”

Will swallowed thickly, his throat becoming dry as he found himself entranced at the view of the other man’s face. “I want you to fulfil me Hannibal. I want you to satisfy my needs.  
I want you to feed my appetite” His tone was soft and flirtatious, intentional to excite the man above him. 

“Your satisfaction will be my goal, Will. Your ecstasy will be my reason to keep going. I will keep you well fed, I assure you of that” 

Throat bobbing again as he swallowed, Hannibal watched it with an almost predatory fascination and then leaned down to press his lips against it. Tongue slipping out to lap at the salty flesh, his teeth grazing against it before he finally bit down and sucked. 

Will’s reaction was nothing more than thrilling to listen to and feel beneath his body. His hips stuttering against his own, thrusting desperately while his moans came out like a melody of musical notes. Hannibal ground himself back against him, wanting him to feel the full warmth of his erection against his own. 

He held Will in his arms, tightly as he breathed through a bite that had nearly brought him to orgasm. The flesh he had bitten, was now marked and turning shades of purple and red. It seemed to almost resemble a painting Hannibal had seen of a galaxy and it was simply beautiful. 

“Will…” Hannibal breathed, one of his hands coming up to stroke his cheek in a tender expression of his admiralty towards him. “…I will take this virginity of yours, but I will maintain your dignity. What happens tonight, I will make sure you are proud of it” 

The younger man had to blink rapidly for a moment for the feelings of tears had started in his eyes.  
In his blinking, a single tear fell down his cheek and Hannibal wiped away with his thumb before leaning down to softly kiss him. The kiss itself chaste, but meaningful. 

As he parted, Hannibal pressed their foreheads together and could feel his own tears gathering since he knew that the emotion between them was growing. They were no longer acting cocky or suave because this was actually happening. 

They were about to express their love; physically for the first time. 

Tears were still pouring down Will’s face and Hannibal’s tears were dripping down onto it as well. They spent a minute or two just feeling each other’s bodies, the warmth they were sharing and the heavy breaths being casted onto the other’s lips. 

“Hannibal?” Will finally spoke, his hand holding the back of the older man’s head as he ran his fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture. 

“Yes Will?” Hannibal replied quietly, opening his eyes to smile at him and stroke his cheek again. Will smiled back at him and looked down at their bodies which were pressed against each other. “Shall we continue?” 

The other man smiled and kissed Will one last time before he moved himself back down his body, this time though much more slowly as he ran his face over the hot flesh of Will’s torso. His lips kissing this time with much more tenderness, inhaling his scent with each kiss before he was finally back down at his length.

“Shall I?” He asked, taking it back into his hand and then positioning himself so that his face was directly above it. Will took in a gulp of air and with parted lips, nodded his head.


	5. Tenderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will can't handle Hannibal's BJ skills and gets scared by Hannibal's dick. 
> 
> Hannibal is internally laughing throughout all of this. 
> 
> (also sorry for the wait for a new chapter, I've had exams bleh) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

Will felt his eyes roll back into his head when Hannibal’s tongue scraped against the heated flesh of his length. 

His mouth fell open, breaths hot and heavy while his toes curled, Will having no ability to control them. He’d had his fair share of blowjobs in his lifetime, but nothing could prepare him for how it would now feel knowing that it was Hannibal Lecter between his thighs. 

Hannibal lifted his head and smiled almost too sweetly at him as he saw the way his whole body had gone up in flames the moment he’d started to tease him with his tongue. 

“How are you feeling Will?” 

The younger man was in near delirium, unable to answer as he raked his hands through his own sweat-soaked hair and grunted when he felt Hannibal take the tip of him into his mouth and suck lightly. 

“S’good... V-very good” Will finally managed to reply despite almost choking on his saliva in the process. He earned a proud smirk from Hannibal and the other man leaned down again, taking him into his mouth once again only this time not just the tip. 

Feeling his breath beginning to quicken, Will turned his head to the side and groaned softly in hopes of muffling it from Hannibal but this man had the hearing of a hare and was quick to chuckle around him, the reverberations being enough to make Will moan again. 

More of him was taken into his mouth, Hannibal’s tongue working magic around the thick of the length and sucking harshly to create a tightening sensation which had Will’s breath hitching. 

“H-Hannibal..” He breathed softly, his heavy eyes closed tightly and sweat coating his heated skin as he found his body reacting more and more to the arousing sensations that exploded from Hannibal’s mouth being around him. 

He pulled off his cock and smiled at the younger man, stroking his hip in a tender way as he could tell that if he continued any longer, Will’s excitement would get the better of him. “Too much?” Hannibal asked, his voice carrying just a little too much joy within it which had Will secretly seething inside. 

“Y-yes, t-too much” Will admitted shamefully, his already flushed face becoming even darker in his own embarrassment. He watched Hannibal shift from between his legs and then tower above him again in an almost dominating display which he could only associate with animals attempting to mount their mates in their sexual prime. 

“Good. I was beginning to miss your face”

And with that, he leaned down and began to kiss him again. Their lips meeting and connecting with an intense spark of electricity which had Will struggling to breathe as his chest began to tighten. 

Hannibal’s hands ran themselves along his torso, cautious though since he knew that Will was still very shy to this kind of newfound intimacy they’d found with each other. He pressed his fingers into the jutting dips of his hips, appreciating how they felt under his fingertips. 

“You know Will, you are very beautiful”

Will snorted and then turned away from him, a dumb grin on his face that only grew more as he moved his head back to face Hannibal and his hands reached up to begin combing through the older man’s hair. “And you know Doctor Lecter, you come out with the most inappropriate of things” 

This caused Hannibal to chuckle and he kissed him again, bringing a hand to stroke Will’s stubbled cheek as he appreciated his ability to still be himself despite how new this whole situation was for them both. 

“It may be inappropriate for you, but it is very appropriate for me since I like to admire you” The younger man grinned more and he rolled his eyes, pulling at the hair at the back of Hannibal’s head and then playing with the strands through his fingertips since they felt desirably soft. 

“Then I guess it’s appropriate for me to say, I miss your long hair”

Hannibal closed his eyes and laughed gently, opening them again to look directly into Will’s and feel his hunger return when he saw just how dilated his pupils were. He could have described his eyes as no longer being their usual crisp blue, but instead resembling the pure black of a lightless night sky. 

He took hold of Will’s hands and placed them at his hips, hinting for him to remove his pyjama pants as he started to intimately kiss him once again, tongue slipping past the softness of his lips which had a keen moan escaping the man beneath him. 

As his hands were moved, Will immediately caught on what he wanted him to do and carefully pulled his pants down alongside his boxers. His hands began to shake though as he opened his eyes and nearly choked on Hannibal’s tongue when he saw the size of the man before him. 

He parted the kiss and sat up, his chest tightening but this time not out of pleasure but instead out of fear as he knew what Hannibal’s intentions were and he was very scared for the pain that might result out of those intentions. 

Hannibal cocked his head to the side in confusion, his brows furrowing at Will’s new found fear but soon as he followed where his eyes were staring, the older man had to hold back from laughing out of pity for poor Will since this was actually quite amusing to him to realise that Will Graham was scared of his dick. 

“Will, I promise you I will not hurt you purposely. You must understand that. I will prepare you before I enter you, you do realise that?” 

The younger man bit down on his lower lip and he nodded his head, closing his eyes and taking in shaky breaths as he tried to make himself relax again. Hannibal knew that it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

Leaning in, he pressed a few gentle kisses along Will’s jawline and neck to help soothe him. Relieved as he watched as his breathing was already beginning to calm, his head falling back to open more of his throat to him which Hannibal happily obliged to kiss and nip in order to feed Will’s satisfaction. 

Will moaned quietly, stifled and strained by the stretch of his throat and it had Hannibal’s insides burning to hear him sound so vulnerable. He kissed right at his adam’s apple and lapped at it, listening to how Will grunted and shook beneath him. 

His hand took hold of his cock again, intending to begin jerking it but he was surprised to find that Will had grabbed hold of his wrist, stopping him in his actions. “That stuff you said about preparing me…” Will began, voice breathless as he looked up at Hannibal. “…show me what you mean”

Hannibal cupped his face and brought their lips together again since he loved seeing this newfound confidence in him, running his thumb over his cheekbone before parting and resting his forehead on his. “Are you sure about this Will? This will all be very new to you” 

Will nodded his head, swallowing thickly as he smiled awkwardly at Hannibal and ran his hands over his shoulders and down his arms before moving around to his back where he felt the branding scar made all those years ago by Cordel during the massacre at Muskrat Farm. 

He traced the details with his fingertips, his tongue running along his bottom lip as he stared up at Hannibal and smiled more when he saw the other man smiling back at him. 

“I’m sure Hannibal. Just please… _Enlighten me"_


	6. Cherish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord! It has been a while since this has been updated D: 
> 
> I apologise as I've had my exams, but I am officially on break so I've been able to finish this series :D
> 
> This is the last chapter my lovelies but fear not, for the story is going to be continued in a new chaptered series :)
> 
> Basically, Will experiences butt stuff for the first time and Hannibal becomes hopelessly delicate with him. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated <3

Hannibal inhaled deeply and slowly he grabbed Will’s hips firmly, grip so tight it could have left bruises as he began to adjust his position so that his ass was in the air and his legs were resting on Hannibal’s shoulders. 

Will could feel his heart pounding, he knew what was he going to do. 

“Have you ever received a rimjob before Will?” Lecter asked, his tone alike a doctor despite the face in-between Will’s legs. Will shook his head, his mouth hanging open as he started to pant, anticipation getting to him. 

“Would you like one?”

He didn’t need to be asked twice, with his toes curling and hands grasping the material of the sofa as he watched as Hannibal’s hands reached between his thighs and carefully spread his cheeks. A small whine escaped Will, his length throbbing at this sinful scene he was spectating. 

His throat bobbed as he swallowed, Hannibal was looking down at him with this simper spread across his face and it made Will want to smack his hands over his blushing face and hide away from him. 

This was a large portion of himself that Will was exposing for the first time and the first time someone would be touching him there. He was very shy and very nervous. 

He felt it, the heat and wet of a tongue press against his hole. Will’s eyes bulged in his skull and his breath hitched so that his entire chest compressed, his legs quivering and his whole body squirming as he didn’t know how to feel about that. 

Well, there was one way he could feel about it and that was, it felt really fucking good. 

Hannibal glanced over at him inquisitively as he watched the way that Will had reacted, his breathing heavy and his face almost in shock which at first scared the older man. “Is everything alright, Will?” He asked, stroking his thigh in order to calm him. 

“Do that… Do that again.”

Smirking to himself, Hannibal felt himself proud that he’d elicited that reaction out of Will and knew that he needed to do that again because Will hadn’t been the only one who had enjoyed that. Shown by how Hannibal’s length stood and pressed itself heavy against Will’s lower back. 

Lecter moved his face close to his hole again and closed his eyes, opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to slip out and then press against his hole again, this time with more pressure as he lapped at it and felt the man beneath him shiver. 

He did it again and again, gaining a new flavour of Will that he’d never tasted before but definitely knew he wouldn’t get sick of. 

Will began to moan, each one breathier and deeper than the last. His back arched despite the awkward position and he bit down so hard on his lower lip, he could taste the familiar metallic taste of blood in his mouth. 

“Hannibal..” The younger man groaned, throwing his head back when a particular flick of Hannibal’s tongue caused Will to nearly choke on his own. Hannibal pausing in his actions to watch as the man beneath him writhed and panted, finding himself pleasured by the sight. 

To take it one step further, Hannibal pushed his tongue as far as he could, penetrating Will. It was tight and hot and the taste was indescribable to Hannibal. 

Oh how he wished he could make a meal that tasted as delicious as the inside of Will did now. 

Will cried out much to Hannibal’s surprise, his whole body trembling with the coursing arousal that was travelling thickly through his veins. His hands were white-knuckled to the edges of the couch and his eyes were closed so tightly he could see colours behind his eyelids. 

But it was when he started to thrust his tongue in and out of him, was when Will knew that this was the beginning of a night of sheer ecstasy. This was something that all of his previous lovers and partners could never give him. It had always been his responsibility to make them feel good, it was nice to know he was now on the receiving end of that responsibility. 

Hannibal ceased his pleasuring of Will and pressed tender little kisses along both of Will’s thighs, nuzzling into the perspiration-coated flesh and then sinking his teeth in to nibble lightly and taste him again. “Will, would you like something more than my tongue inside you?” 

With lidded eyes, the younger man looked up at him and managed a small smile. He wiped and pushed back his sweat-soaked curls from off his forehead, inhaling deeply as he knew what his question implied. 

“I’d like nothing more”

Hannibal smiled at him and allowed his back to rest on the couch again, he stood up and wandered out of the room momentarily only to return with a bottle of lubricant clasped in his hands. 

Will felt his cheeks flush, thinking of the purpose that bottle served. 

His eyes fluttered shut when Hannibal spread him again, his soft hands so gentle against the sensitivity of his flesh as he peeked through his eyelashes to witness Hannibal coating his fingers in lube. The sheer sight had Will’s cock jumping, having to grab it to stop it in its play. 

“Does this excite you Will?” 

Again his irritation exceeded with the questions but the younger man nodded his head. His eyes falling shut again as he felt the first of Hannibal’s fingers press against his hole. The feeling strange, but not unpractised from Will’s own curiosity back in his youth. 

The finger pushed in, breaching the muscle and causing a heavy moan to heave itself from Will’s lips. It pushed to the hilt and Will whined, his back arching and his neck exposed to the older man as if he were displaying it to him like an art piece. 

There was no denying the burning pain that came from the digit within him. It may have been lubricated, but it has been a long time that Will has had anything inside him and his body was protesting. 

The pain however was bearable and therefore, Will allowed him to continue. 

It pushed in and out, a gradual and harrowing motion that had Will’s mouth gaping open in a whoreish fashion. Welcoming any cock that dared to push itself within it - well, that’s at least how Hannibal saw it. 

A second finger soon followed and the burn intensified, to a point where the younger man couldn’t help but writhe beneath Hannibal, uncomfortable with the stretching of his hole as again his body argued against the intrusion. 

“Are you alright? I am not hurting you too much?” Hannibal’s concern warmed Will but he did not want to bother with his sentimentality when his cock was calling for the fingers inside to move. 

Will was aware of that specific spot inside him and he wanted the older man to find it. 

The two fingers moved in pace of one another, working in a gracious fashion that had them curling and scissoring to open and pleasure the man laid upon the couch. Will’s once whines of pain, melted into the deepness of gasps that had Hannibal standing harder. 

“You sound so beautiful Will” The Lithuanian couldn’t help but comment, his dark eyes looking over at him as Will’s own eyes peeked open to meet his gaze. His face was ablaze at his statement, but he chose not to say anything to ruin the moment. 

The gradualness of Hannibal picking up pace was beginning to irritate Will, his carefulness creating desperation that was eating up the younger man and causing him to become needy. He grabbed hold of Hannibal’s wrist and began to move him at a more punishing pace. 

“Curl your fingers, I want to feel you more” 

Will’s demand was direct and to the point, his desperation becoming cockiness as Hannibal’s eyebrows rose at his tone. 

Regardless though, amused by his sudden ferocity, the older man did as he was told and curled his fingers directly against his prostate. 

Titters of pleasure sprung through Will’s body. Shivering and squirming as his toes curled into the material of the couch. “O-oh god…” His whisper was barely audible, merely a heated breath of his arousal. 

Hannibal moved his fingers out of Will, much to the younger man’s angered disappointment as he looked up at Lecter with a frown when he saw that the other man was smiling at him. “As much as I love seeing you reacting around my fingers Will. I’d much rather like to see you around my cock” 

The heat of Hannibal Lecter’s words had butterflies fluttering in the pit of Will’s stomach, he was not going to stop this man from fucking him after speaking to him like that. He opened his legs and wrapped them around Hannibal’s hips, pulling him in close as the other man slicked his cock. 

“I am surprised by this sudden eagerness Will, only earlier would you hardly touch me and yet now, you can’t seem to function without your skin against mine” 

Will grunted in response, too aroused by the older man’s previous actions to think rationally as he urged him to push inside. Of course though, Hannibal was wary. 

“You must be aware Will, that this is your first time and I am quite big if I don’t sound like I’m flattering myself. I will need to be careful now, I cannot move too fast or I’ll hurt you”   
A small part of Will’s rationality did come back to him, also considering the fact that this was going to be difficult for Hannibal too, on account of the wounds in his stomach and back. 

He began to appreciate the other man’s efforts more and more as their pleasured time together went on. 

The head met his hole, slicked and hot and large as it began to slip in. Will’s breathing hitched as the burn came back, stronger than before and his whole body jolting to the insertion that was coming from Hannibal Lecter’s cock. 

Will’s hands gripped the couch for dear life despite the fact he was not even being fucked yet. His legs were trembling and his breathing was erratic. The pain was not severe but it was certainly not pleasant, covering up any sensations of pleasure he could have been receiving from being filled with such thickness. 

He focussed on that, the idea of Hannibal’s girth. How only before, he had bared witness to it for the first time only a day ago and now, it was inside of him. He was not only thick, but long too. He was practically designed to fuck people and Will was glad to be one of those people. 

As he daydreamed, Hannibal pushed himself to his hilt inside of Will. Panting heavily as the tight heat of the younger man’s hole wrapped around him and brought him closer to climax with each clench that Will happened to commit. 

Hannibal leaned over towards Will’s vacant face and kissed his lips, the other man immediately reciprocating until they were lost in the romance of sharing one’s saliva as their lips connected repeatedly. 

“Are you alright, my dear?” 

His voice was like velvet, soft and plush against his lips but inflicting as the pet name was something Will was not sure he’d get used to. 

“Y-yes, I’m just looking forward to the thrusting part” Will joked, a cover-up of his pain as he breathed through it and kept closing his eyes as they watered. He felt as if he were being split in two. 

The older man acknowledged this and knew he needed to move this along or Will would surely give out beneath him. His shaking hands gripped Will’s hips with a pressure daring on bruising and he moved his own hips back, pulling out until only the head was inside before he slowly bucked back inside. 

Will gasped, the noise innocent and new. To feel Hannibal moving inside him was a sensation he couldn’t quite describe. It was exciting, exhilarating and in a way, almost felt wrong. 

To think that Hannibal Lecter was having sex with him, was something that Will would never have imagined until this point in time. Past Will would have never even considered this, let alone consider having sex with a man. 

“H-Hannibal..” His voice uttered, shaken from pleasure and small bites of pain. 

“Yes Will?” Hannibal replied, pressing light kisses along the arch of Will’s throat as his head was thrown back. He moved his hips more rhythmically, angling them as he wanted to elicit more excitement in Will. 

The younger man swallowed what little spit he had in his mouth, his tongue poking out to barely moisten his lips as he opened his eyes and looked at the other man was a dead sincerity. 

“Thank you” 

Hannibal knew he didn’t need to ask why he was thanking him, or to say that he was welcome. He knew he was thanking him because of everything that had happened. 

The murder of Dolarhyde, the fall and now this. Will’s becoming was ever more developing into something more and more beautiful and Will was appreciating Hannibal’s efforts to paint over the mistakes and pretty them up for him. 

Will Graham was a clay sculpture, being remodelled by Hannibal Lecter’s skilled hands into becoming a new man. 

A new man that Will would favourably become if he knew it would make him happy. 

Pace between them increased and Will’s gasps became deeper, more throaty and pulled from the inner depths of his lungs. The pain had melted away, turning into pleasure that   
Will just couldn’t explain. He loved feeling this, feeling Hannibal both inside and against him. 

His cock hit a part inside him that had the colours returning behind his eyes, his back arched responsively as the titters of arousal shook the young man to his very core. 

“F-fuck Hannibal.. Please, do that again” Will begged, his voice wheezing as he looked up at the man above him with lidded eyes. 

The sight of Will was becoming more and more unlike him. His hair was sweaty and matted against his forehead, skin flushed a light pink and glistening with perspiration while his lips were swollen and red from kisses. He had marks on his neck, created by Hannibal’s teeth to lie there for days. His chest heaved for him, pleasure merely taking his breath away. 

This creation was something that Hannibal just couldn’t quite handle, as he bucked harder and harder against Will’s prostate to urge him to climax as he himself was holding back from his own finish. 

Will’s gasps echoed in the silent room, the slapping of their skin accompanying it before it was then joined by the shrill cry of Will’s orgasm. His whole body shook under the extremity of it, load shot thick onto his chest and belly which was enough for Hannibal to follow through. 

The older man released inside Will, the sensation a shock to Will’s already frazzled senses as his face flushed with the thought of a man’s seed sitting inside him. Hannibal pulled out, allowing the air to catch the soreness of his hole. He winced and Hannibal kissed him, soothing his pain. 

Hannibal rested his head on Will’s chest, his fingers running along the lines of come on the younger man’s skin which he scooped up and placed in his mouth. Will grimaced this act but chose not to say anything, appreciating the moment they were sharing that was filled with nothing but their heavy breaths and the dying crackle of the unattended fire. 

“I love you Will” 

Will jumped at his words, startled by Hannibal’s declaration as if he had heard it for the first time. Of course he knew Hannibal loved it, but it felt strange to be spoken to him in such a caring manner. 

Silence followed and Will could feel the older man’s fear of rejection peaking once again. He rested a hand in Hannibal’s hair and combed his fingers through it, a smile appearing on his lips. 

“I know, I love you too” 

He watched as Hannibal lifted his head up to hover above his face, his expression was a mixture of both confusion but also gratitude of Will’s reciprocation of his love. It was the first time Will had ever said that, said that he loved someone. 

“I know you do not mean that Will” Hannibal added sternly after the silence but the younger man shrugged, his hand still in Hannibal’s hair as his smile remained upon his lips. “Take it as it is Hannibal, but I do know that I feel something for you. Even if it is not as strong as love yet. Just give me time, Hannibal” 

Their lips met and it was a welcomed kiss, filled with promise and acceptance. 

They shared the occupance of the couch until the fire eventually found itself eating nothing but reserves, starved of its fuel as its light grew dimmer and darkened the living room around them. 

“Will, can I ask something of you?”

“Hm?” Will simply replied, his eyes closed but his mind still awake. 

The older man nuzzled against Will’s neck, he could feel him breathing in his scent and sighing at the smell of it. It amused Will, but he dared not laugh. 

“I know we are not going back to Baltimore, to Maryland. I know we are going to run away and I know you will come with me. So I ask only one thing before we depart” 

Will opened his eyes now, genuinely curious to whatever Hannibal could possibly want from him when they made their escape from the FBI and flew out of the country. “Yes Hannibal, what is it?”

Silence followed, the dimming fire growing darker as the atmosphere between them somewhat grew tense. Hannibal looked at Will intensely, his eyes seemingly having stolen the previous flame of the fire. 

“I want to marry you Will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you can notice how my writing style went from 'I don't know what the fuck I'm writing' in the rimming scene to 'It's two in the morning and I'm feeling poetic af' for the rest of it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this series!


End file.
